Various attempts have been made to provide air cushioning in shoe soles for greater comfort. The Nike Air with pump has an air pocket in the heel. Some hockey skates have puffing around the insole. U.S. Patents and which describe shoe soles that are inflatable or have air cushioning in parts of the sole include U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,104 to Doak, U.S. Pat. NO. 5,025,575 to Lakic, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,191 to Moumdjian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,786 to Yang, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,334 to Park. However, none of the known prior art shows a complete air separation of upper and lower soles as does the present invention.